Transformers 4: The Rise of Unicron
by horror101
Summary: After Mars is consumed by an unknown, powerful force, the Autobots, Sam, the military and even the Decepticons are against an unbelievably powerful enemy! Rated to be safe. NOW REVISING!


AN-Talked to my mom about my Writer's Block problems, and she and I came up with an _awesome_ idea for a fanfic! So now I'm writing it. Thanks Mom! :) I love you! :):):)

**NOTE:** This story may contain inconsistencies as well as limited action and maybe some swear words! (the key word being **_maybe_**!)

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in this story except the OC's, the OP's (Original Places) and the plot.

* * *

><p>-Transformers 4: The Rise of Unicron-<p>

~Prologue: What Happened to Mars? ~

* * *

><p><em>Once, long, long before our time, nothing but Chaos and Order existed in an extra-dimensional entity known as The One. He wished to explore the fledgling universe, and in order to do so, he created an astral being named "Unicron." He then subdivided him, resulting in his twin Primus; our God.<em>

_What he didn't realize was that in creating Unicron, he had created a corrupt being that wanted to consume all in existence. Primus came to realize this, and battled his sibling. Unfortunately, Unicron became too much for Primus, and so, Primus was forced to out-wit his brother and trap them both in separate metallic planetoids. Though Primus was now trapped himself, he knew that he had defeated his brother and had hopefully stopped him forever._

_... But he was wrong._

_Over time, Unicron figured out how to shape his prison into a planet. Primus followed suit, becoming our home, Cybertron. Unicron eventually was able to break free of his prison by learning the ability to transform himself into a giant robot. Primus also learned this ability and created the Thirteen Robots, the original Primes._

_A war between the two sides erupted, seemingly coming to an end when Megatronus Prime, who we all now know as the Fallen, betrayed Primus and his fellow brothers, joining Unicron's side. The two then entered a black hole, disappearing from reality and Unicron has never been seen since then._

_... Until now, that is..._

* * *

><p><em>NASA Headquarters, Washington, D.C, 0730 Hours<em>

"Sir, you might want to come and see this."

Director Robert Banes, an aging man in his mid-40's wearing a suit, with messy and textured grey hair, complete with blue eyes and slightly tanned skin, walked up to the young scientist's desk.

"Watcha got?"

"It's Mars, sir. Something is happening to it." The young man nervously explained.

"Define 'happening.'"

"Well, I was keeping an eye through the rover's lens like I was instructed to do, when a dust storm suddenly kicked up. Normally, this wouldn't be anything noteworthy, since dust storms are commonplace on Mars, but in just three seconds, it became the fastest, strongest, and _deadliest_ dust storm on record for Mars!"

Rob gawked in shock. "Three _seconds?_ That shouldn't be physically possible!"

"Which is exactly why I began running environment diagnostics to find out what was going on," The young man continued. "And what they caught is _unbelievable!"_

The young man then proceeded to show Rob a screenshot of thermal energy, which was way off the charts!

"Do understand that this means a life form of sorts is nearby?" Rob asked the scientist.

"I do, sir..." The young man answered. "And a _large_ one at that due to the amount of energy it's giving off!"

He had barely finished this thought when the connection suddenly started going all staticy and distorted, indicating that something else was happening.

The two watched as the distorted video footage showed what looked like all the sand getting sucked into something. The two continued staring, stunned, as the ground also started getting sucked away! They could barely do anything before the rover was also sucked up, the words "Connection Lost" soon displaying on the screen.

"Young man, get this video on the big screen, _now!"_

Quickly obeying, the same footage the two had just seen was soon displayed to everyone in the room. By the time it was finished, hushed, but urgent whispers filled the room.

Rob stood on the speaking platform, raising his hand for silence. Once it was quiet, he said, "As you can see, it appears that Mars has been obliterated by something. However, you are _not_ to speak of this to anyone outside of the president and anyone he says that's ok to tell! We can't afford people panicking at the possibility that whatever this force is, it could be targeting Earth next."

"Um, excuse me? Sir?" One young woman spoke up. "May I have permission to speak?"

Rob nodded.

"Thank you, sir. I was just thinking that, don't you think the Autobots should be told of this as well? Because this could very well be the Decepticons handiwork! Maybe they've discovered or invented some new technology and are warning us about it!"

Everyone gasped at the possibility of her words. Even Rob's eyes went wide as he began thinking.

After ten seconds, he looked up a determined look on his face.

"Get me Optimus Prime!"

* * *

><p>-To Be Continued-<p>

* * *

><p>AN- That was fun! :)<p>

Review, but _no flames!_


End file.
